The present invention relates to novel substituted piperazines and derivatives thereof useful as pharmaceutical agents, to methods for their production, to pharmaceutical compositions which include these compounds and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier, and to pharmaceutical methods of treatment. The novel compounds of the present invention are central nervous system agents. More particularly, the novel compounds of the present invention are dopaminergic agents.
A series of 1-pyridinyl-1-butanones, 1-indolyl-1-butanones, and related compounds were synthesized by Sato, M., et al, Chemical Pharmaceutical Bulletin, Volume 26, pages 3296-3305 (1978) as potential psychotropic agents.
A series of piperazinylbutane derivatives useful as depressants for the central nervous system is disclosed in JP 48004478.
A series of 1-phenyl-4-pyridylethyl-piperazines possessing tranquilizing and appetite depressant properties and also an effect on blood pressure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,177,219.
A series of 1-pyridylalkyl-4-phenylpiperazines were synthesized by Bacciarelli, C., et al, Boll. Chem. Farm, Volume 119, pages 608-618 (1980) as hypotensive, antihistaminic and adrenolytic agents.
A series of 1-alkyl-4-arylpiperazines is disclosed in ES 452530.
A series of substituted 1-alkyl-4-phenylpiperazines is disclosed in United Kingdom Patent 1,551,993.
A series of phenyl piperazines useful in the treatment of a schistosomiasis is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,793.
A series of 1-[(heterocyclyl)-lower-alkyl]-4-substituted-piperazines useful as depressants on the autonomic nervous system, the cardiovascular system, and the skeletal muscular system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,362,956.
However, the compounds disclosed in the aforementioned references do not disclose or suggest the combination of structural variations of the compounds of the present invention described hereinafter.